Rise of Phoenix: Decode
by Memento Arcane
Summary: *Not a dagger, sword, pierced her heart. Three months. It's a wonder she hadn't guessed it. But then never read his mind. She had trusted him. She smirked such trust was misplaced. * Jean finds out about Scott's infidelity and Phoenix comes out to visit
1. Chapter 1

Jean Grey sat in the War Room of the X-Mansion and watched as once again, her husband and leader of the X-Men, sided against her and with Emma. She didn't understand it. The new maneuvers the White Queen suggested wouldn't do anything more than cause chaos. Scott saw her move to speak and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know she's right Jean."

He had also been patronizing her quite frequently. The hand on her shoulder felt restraining and cold. She moved out of his grasp and gave him a hard look. "No Scott, she's not. It will merely confuse the team and cause discord among the new students."  
His eyes burned a moment behind his glasses, crimson and bloody; he wasn't used to her defying him. "Then again," she thought, "we used to actually talk about our relational problems." She looked at the others jostled around the table. Ororo was nodding in agreement, Hank looked thoughtful, and Logan was smirking at Scott's apparent frustration. "I call for a vote." she said.  
Hank nodded "Agreed, it is a diplomatic solution." Scott, cornered, released a puff of air.  
"Fine. All those in favor of the maneuvers say Aye." His and Emma's voice filled the space. His brow furrowed, "Opposed?"

Hank's, Ororo's, Logan's, and Jean's voices said in harmony, " Nay."  
The council broke apart, leaving Scott and Jean alone in the room. It was silent for a moment. "What the HELL was that for Jean?" Scott yelled at her.

"What?"

"You know damn well what. " he growled.

"Voicing my opinion? Because I have a right to Scott."

"I told you not to."

"I do not care Scott Summers."

"Emma's idea would've-"

She cut him off. "That's another thing. Why do you keep clotheslining my ideas, and supporting Emma when she is clearly wrong."

Scott remained silent for a moment. "As leader of the team, I can choose what we do." he said softly.

"Well then maybe you should lead more. Even Logan-" before she could finish the sentence a hand slammed against her face. Her mouth popped open in shock as she raised one hand to her stinging left cheek. Tears began to blur her vision.

Scott's face was purple in rage. "Don't you ever-" he caught sight of Jean's expression, and his own changed to one of guilt. "I'm... I'm sorry." he turned toward the door and left.

Jean slid to the floor and felt the tears slide down her face. "Why?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The hallways of the mansion were quiet as Jean headed toward her room. She passed Emma's room and heard a laugh, Scott's laugh. Her blood froze. The sound of soft giggling sent her into a rage. The door blasted open to reveal the couple cuddling on the bed. Scott sat up, Emma clutched the sheets to her chest. Without a word Jean turned and swept down the hallway. She needed to get Phoenix under control before she snapped.

Windows and picture frames shattered, objects flew in random chaos as she left the house. She found sanctuary in the rose garden. She allowed herself to breath, taking deep, rattling breaths. The tension eased and Phoenix calmed. A moment later the sound of footsteps alerted her to his presence.

"Jean." her eyes found him, a cold and burning glare that locked Scott Summers in place. "How long?" she needed an answer, even if it would drive a dagger through her heart. His lips curved downward in a thin line.

"Three months."

Not a dagger, a sword, pierced her heart. Three months. It's a wonder she hadn't guessed it. But then, she never read his thoughts. She had trusted him. She smirked, such trust was misplaced. How stupid she was. Now she saw it all clearly. The meaningful glances, the arguments. She closed her eyes and pulled off her wedding ring.

She looked at the shining band one last time. She sighed, it had been a lie. She walked over to Scott and handed him the ring. "It's over." from his hidden thoughts she felt relief, and happiness. She felt the familiar brush of power from Phoenix, but pushed it back once more. "Have a nice life Scott." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her bag was packed and lying on her bed. She held a picture of herself and Scott in her hand. A tear slipped down her cheek. A knock sounded outside her door. She stood and answered, "Come in."

Logan stood in the doorway, his expression unreadable. "Leavin' Red." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I need space Logan. Something's come up..."

He nodded, " Whole mansion knows about it Red. They're pissed, but they can't do anything since Scotty's in charge."

Her heart dropped, "Then it's better this way."

"If ya need me, just give me a mental ring."

She tried to smile, "I will."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Be careful Jeannie."

She burrowed into him, "Goodbye Logan." She pulled away and headed downstairs, Logan's soft, "Bye." filling the empty space. The front door was blocked by... "Emma." Jean hissed.

"Jean." the woman's face held an icy smile. Jean remained silent. "Have I offended you dear?" "What do you want Emma?" Jean strained to keep her voice in under control while keeping the fluttering heat of Phoenix at bay.

"You to sign these." Emma held out some papers labeled DIVORCE. "Scott has had them for a month now. We had decided he'd give to you on Valentines, much more dramatic, but-"As she continued talking Jean felt the binds on Phoenix snap. The papers combusted into flames. Emma dropped them in surprise, "What the bloody-" she broke off as Jean's change registered.

"Hello Emma." The woman was blasted out of the house, taking the front door with her. Jean strode outside, her emerald Phoenix suit glinting as flames licked her body. She knelt by the White Queen. "You shouldn't have pushed." She lifted her into the air, her right hand clutching the woman's throat, cutting off Emma's oxygen. "Now you've struck a nerve."

Jean felt the Phoenix Raptor appear, smoldering around her. She grinned, "Let's play." Emma was thrown backward into one off the trees spread around the lawn. With a crack she fell to the ground.

Emma struggled to her feet. "My turn Jean." Emma sent a weak blast of psionic energy at Jean.

Jean laughed, "Pathetic." she felt the other mutants drawing nearer.

"Jean!" Scott's voice carried to her. She turned to face him, eyes blazing.

"What do you want, I'm a bit busy at the moment." Scott raised one hand to his visor. "Release her."

Jean raised an eyebrow, "I don't listen to adulterants." she turned her attention back to Emma. "Now, how to get rid of you? Dismemberment, no to simple." Jean laughed, "Of course, I'll burn you to a crisp." She lifted one flame laced finger.

"Jean STOP!" Logan's voice cut through her like a knife, stopping her cold.

What was she doing? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts now drunk with power. "Keep going." Phoenix murmured.

No..." Jean whispered, "This is wrong."

"Jean." Logan stood before her now. "Let her go." She felt control return and released Emma. Scott rushed to the dazed woman's aid.

Jean whispered, "Forgive me." Giving Logan a distraught glance, she flew into the air, leaving her home behind. Six months later, she died.


End file.
